


Revolution Sex Cabin

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, F/M, Femdom, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Older Woman/Younger Man, On the Run, POV First Person, POV Theon Greyjoy, Post-Coital, Rebels, Sauna, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A young political dissident seeks refuge with an older woman.Theon Greyjoy/Barbrey Dustin Future Dystopia AU
Relationships: Barbrey Dustin/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 5





	Revolution Sex Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



> Barbrey Dustin = Housewife
> 
> Theon Greyjoy = Political Dissident
> 
> Futuristic Dystopia

I sprinted up the narrow dirt path, my feet crunching lightly on the stones, my breath heavy in the humidity of the night. The forest was black and I could scarcely distinguish my clothing from the shadows surrounding me. Blindness to own my feet meeting the ground offered the thrill of flying like a ghost through the night, aware at any moment that I could break an ankle or plunge headlong into the darkness. Behind me, in the distance, I could hear motorized vehicles and barking dogs. My lungs ached and, realizing I couldn't keep up my pace, I turned suddenly off the path and made my way down a steep embankment in a controlled slide, grasping desperately at trees and holding fast to my backpack while avoiding what braches and underbrush I could. When the ground leveled off, I just kept running through the woods until the sirens left my ears and were replaced by the sound of the night creatures and, eventually, by the torturous rhythm of my own breathing. I slowed to a walk and kept on moving for several miles before coming to rest between the roots of a massively thick tree. Clenching my eyes, breath came in ragged gasps from my throat and sent plumes of mist out of my mouth into the murky night air.

When the rushing of my breath finally receded, the only sound I heard was the gentle lapping of a lake sprawled before the tree-line and disappearing into the darkness, interrupted only by a trail of moonlight cutting through the waves. I lost consciousness briefly but quickly jerked myself upright, feeling like a discarded puppet and trying to force my limbs into action before the rangers and dogs found me. Struggling to my feet only revealed to me how futile it would be to run, and a desperate hopelessness started to close around my heart when suddenly I heard the spring-loaded slam of a cabin door. Jerking my head to the side, I was surprised by a small earthen cabin that appeared too close for me not to have noticed immediately. There was a little light inside and I ducked back down to the roots of the tree so as not to be noticed by the woman who'd just stepped out to light a cigarette. I watched her from the darkness, realizing that my escape was bound to this little cabin and the woman before me. Illuminated by the gas lamp shining through the window was a tall woman with wavy, shoulder-length, light brown hair streaked with gray in spots. Her nose and lips were thin and she had high cheekbones, which lent her an almost aristocratic air that contrasted with her backwoods surroundings. Squinting at her in the darkness, I guessed she was almost fifty based on what I could see of her eyes and the relaxed posture of her body beneath the worn out t-shirt that covered her from cleavage to the tops of her thighs. There was a casual attractiveness about her emphasized by her unsupported breasts and soft thighs.

I was astounded in the next moment as she crushed the butt of her cigarette out against the surface of the cabin and turned, gathering her shirt above waist and squatting off the edge of the porch to piss into the dirt. In the silence of the night, I could see her squatting ass and hear the trickle of her pee on the plants below. She tensed and grunted softly before standing, pulling off her shirt completely and walking down to the lake where, moments later, I heard a light splash.

This was my chance and I seized it, dragging myself from my hiding place onto the porch and into the cabin. The gas lamp flickered on a table near the window and I sprawled face-down in the middle of the room, bathed in the light and doing my best not to scare her any more than I had to upon her return.

I was jarred into alertness by the cabin door and a breathless cry of surprise. My eyes were open but I remained motionless as I heard her move around me. The sensation of something against my clothes, just above my spine, was apparent as I heard her rifling wordlessly through my bag and felt her cautiously search my pockets.

"Wake up. Who are you? Did you have something to do with what happened at the protest?" she asked?

I answered "yes" to her last question.

"That means they'll be after you with dogs. Take off everything. We need to burn your clothes and all of your stuff or they'll find you here."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, before clambering to my feet. She was holding a bone-handled fishing knife pointed at me and motioned with it for me to strip. Her eyes remained fixed on my body as I let my pack slide off of my shoulders and onto the floor beside me. I wrestled my clothes off clumsily, leaving a pile of shoes, socks, shirt and pants on the floor. She didn't avert her gaze as I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my briefs and pulled them off to stand stark naked before her. Doing so, I experienced a peculiar moment of vulnerability in front of this older woman that felt brand new to me. Indeed, self-consciousness had prevented me from immediately noticing that her own threadbare t-shirt, now clinging to her moist body, revealed almost as much of her, especially as she bent to gather my things and bring them outside. I followed awkwardly, toting my shoes and bag.

Outside, we tossed everything into a rusty barrel that was half-buried in the dirt and, after a reckless squirt of lighter fluid, she tossed a match to incinerate everything I had with me. Though I was the one naked, I couldn't look away from her as the flames gleamed and reflected off of her still-wet limbs and stern facial features. This was a woman who not only knew what to do, but had the courage to do it. Although, traveling down her body to the curly lock of pubic hair intermittently peeking out from just beneath the hem of her shirt did reveal the potential of a softer side. But I looked away, not wanting to advance on this stranger who suddenly held my fate in her hands.

She brought me back inside, but rather than offer me a garment to cover myself she let me stand naked in the light of the lantern as she rifled around in the freestanding pantry of the one-room cabin which contained only a bed, table, chairs and fireplace. I looked around further, noticing photographs and posters on the wall from long ago, almost like an archive of revolutionary protest from times past. Lost in the images, I was surprised by the course feeling of her hands on my shoulders and the light tickle of her hair as she sniffed my neck. In the next instant she'd lifted my hands in the air to inspect the smell of my armpits.

"Listen," she said. "I can smell you, which means the dogs will be able to smell you and they will come here. Follow me."

She led me out of the cabin and deeper into the woods. The night had turned cold and I shivered slightly as she guided me down a path of impenetrable darkness with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip, controlling my movement and direction until we arrived at what appeared, in the dim light of the moon, to be another small cabin. This one was in the shape of a dome and the smell of smoke wafted from a hole at the top and through the midnight air to create a fog that hung like ghosts in the night. She urged me through the door with an almost imperceptibly light shove on my ass.

"It's a savusauna," she said. "You will sweat in here with me." As she said this, she poured mead into two wooden cups and offered me one. "Drink this. You'll sweat the honey-wine out of your pours and disguise your scent so the dogs won't detect you're here." Taking the cup, I sat on the wooden bench. A stove containing several large stones burned in the center of the room and she ladled water from a nearby bucket on top, sending plumes of steam into humid air. "The löyly steam will help you sweat more," she said, pulling her shirt off and sitting down across from me.

A moment of intense discomfort followed as we were both naked and she stared at me without blinking. My heart pounded and I could feel my cock inflating with each heavy pulse of blood through my veins. The foreskin stretched tightly over the head and it curved off to the left in the way that it does when I'm extremely hard. Across the room, her expressionless eyes were fixed on me and, impossibly, seemed to ignore my unintentional display of arousal.

"Masturbate," she said finally. "You need to get all the fluids out of you. I'm here with you for a reason." With that, she opened her legs wide to reveal the tangled pink folds of her lips and the moist hair surrounding them which gave way to thick milky thighs being caressed by both her hands. She reached beneath her knees and tugged lightly at her lips, pressing hard on her clit with one hand while splitting herself open using two fingers with the other. Her wet pussy seemed to yawn open right in front of me as she stirred her clit with a tight circular motion. "Touch yourself," she gasped, her eyes fluttering into her upper lids.

My cock was stretched to its limit and a pearl of precum formed on its tip that I spread across the head and shaft with my palm in a series of light strokes. I couldn't stop watching her as she expertly pleasured herself. Her nipples turned to tight little balls which moved about in the centers of her soft breasts and I could see the muscles of her vagina tensing and relaxing in spasms of pleasure as she drove herself closer and closer to the edge. She tensed her stomach, causing her hips to rise and legs to spread open even further as her fingers now explored the inside of her open slit. Droplets of her own moisture ran in streams down the insides of her thighs and into the soft crease of her ass, periodically dripping onto the floor like splashes of rain. She groaned deeply, switching hands and pushing the other even deeper into her steaming cunt, fitting nearly her entire fist inside as she started to cum.

The mead was strong, but my senses seemed to fix sharply on the guttural sounds of her orgasm and the musk of her pussy that I swear I could smell mixing with the fog of smoke and steam that hung in a visible cloud within the small room. I could see her through the murkiness as she froze stiffly in a final ecstatic spasm before lying slack on the bench. Across the room, I pumped my cock hard at her image, obscured by the moist, smoky haze of the sauna.

"Don't cum. We're not finished yet" she said, opening her eyes a moment later. With that she rose to her feet and slunk seductively across the room towards me. "Stand," she commanded with wet hair in her face. I straightened myself before her. The slick moisture of her orgasm was still on her hands as she gripped them behind my neck, drawing me in for a deep kiss. She rubbed her scent into the back of my neck and behind my ears as her tongue reached into my mouth. Pressing the softness of her breasts and thighs against me, her wet hands glided across my shoulders and under my arms, washing away my sweat with secretion. Returning to the well, she moistened her hands in her pussy and grabbed my cock, slathering it in her own juices. Then she was on her knees taking me inside her mouth to the base of my cock. Seeing I was very close, she pulled herself off with a sucking kiss making sure not to let anything escape from her.

"Come on," she said. "Lay on the floor." Again I followed obediently and reclined flat on my back near the base of the sauna stove as she positioned herself on top, strands of wet hair obscuring her face and the softness of her breasts and belly spilling toward me. She leaned forward, supporting herself with an outstretched palm as she roughly grabbed my cock and pressed it through her lips. She immersed me deeply and warmly, thighs and ass sliding over my stomach and legs as she began thrusting her hips. Her breasts hung in my face as she rode me from above in perfect rhythm with my own instinctive movement. I reached my hands around and spread the softness of her ass to get even deeper as she pressed herself to my chest and put her mouth against my ear, reaching beneath to hook my shoulders tightly in her arms. We slid against each other easily, lubricated by the sweaty viscous layer that was the product of our own shared desire to escape, to live, to fuck. Our synchronized pace built to a frenzy as I reached further and further, nearly to her pussy, pulling and spreading in an effort to get ever deeper inside of her. Her wet mouth groaned her obscene desires in my ear as I started to cum and felt her tighten on my cock, unleashing a hot stream over me that spilled up onto my stomach. My ears flooded with the rush of an orgasm, but in the vague distance I could hear the unmistakable barking of dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
